paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iggy and Scorch
|release_date=April 21, 2016 |difficulty = Intermediate |codename = Pyro |base_stat_basicdamage = 3 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 7 |base_stat_durability = 3 |base_stat_mobility = 5 |stat_base_health = 624 (+62) |stat_health_regen = 1.04 (+0.1) |stat_base_mana = 326 (+20) |stat_mana_regen = 1.49 (+0.06) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 19.7 (+1.6) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 54.8 (+2.2) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.05 |stat_movement_speed = 670 }} Iggy & Scorch are back, and ready to set anything and everything on fire. The inseparable pair have new toys stolen straight from Drongo's junkyard, and are ready to turn up the heat. Background *Both were cast-out as runts. Suits them just fine. *Scorch once ate all the molotovs, passed out, and burned down an orphanage. *Iggy thinks he's a dinosaur. Scorch disagrees. Emotes quotes *Iggy provokes Scorch on purpose and rides the bull! *"Hey Scorch! Look at Drongo chasing after his trash!" - Iggy *They play hard, they sleep hard. Extra lore Iggy & Scorch were both outcasts and survived in the deserts of Zechin with nothing but each other for help. When they were kidnapped by mysterious "metal-men" and flown to Omeda, they crashed the ship and escaped out into the desert - which was perfect for them. They stole their weapons from a junkyard run by Drongo. (V42 patch notes) “After he was cast out of his goblin tribe for being a runt, Iggy caught Scorch, another runt, in a trap. Instead of eating him, Iggy adopted him, and now the two of them are inseparable. Together they enjoy taking things from Drongo’s scrapyard.” Abilities LMB = . |attr1=Splash Damage |attr1value=20% }} |-| RMB = over 8 seconds. Stacks -1/-4 on hit for 8 seconds. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=117/176/234/293 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=2.09 |attr3=Ability Armor Shred per Tick |attr3value=1/2/3/4 |attr4=Duration |attr4value=16 ticks over 8 seconds |attr5=Mana Cost |attr5value=110/120/130/140 |attr6=Cooldown |attr6value=18 }} |-| Q = . Iggy can have up to 4 turrets placed. Hitting an enemy with Fire Spit redirects turrets to attack that target if in range. Placing a turret on top of a preexisting turret will destroy the older turret. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=21/35/49/63 per hit |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=0.5 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=70 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=7 |attr5=Turret Lifetime |attr5value=30 |attr6=Turrets Limit |attr6value=4 |attr7=Turret Health |attr7value=220/360/500/640 |attr8=Cast Range |attr8value=700 |attr9=Attack Range |attr9value=1400 |attr10=Gold when destroyed |attr10value=34 }} |-| E = per tick over 6 seconds to enemies. Refreshes duration on consecutive hits. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=28/47/66/84 over 6s |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=0.67 |attr3=Duration |attr3value=12 ticks over 6 seconds }} |-| R = to all enemies in a 1400 unit line and apply a 14/30% Slow. |attr1=Bonus Ability Damage |attr1value=25% |attr2=Movement Speed Slow |attr2value=14/22/30% |attr3=Ability Damage |attr3value=137/237/338 |attr4=Power Scaling |attr4value=3.59 |attr5=Mana Cost |attr5value=100 |attr6=Cooldown |attr6value=100/70/40 |attr7=Duration |attr7value=13 ticks over 6 seconds }} Gallery Skins Images Iggy & Scorch (teaser).jpg|Teaser picture Iggy concept art.jpg|Concept Art Iggy & Scorch.jpg|Iggy & Socrch main picture Iggy & Scorch (2).jpg|Iggy & Scorch Iggy & Scorch (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Iggy & Scorch Phoenix.jpg|Iggy & Scorch Phoenix Iggy & Scorch Phoenix (concept art).jpg|Phoenix concept art Videos |-| Iggy & Scorch Announce = |-| Iggy & Scorch Highlights = |-| Iggy & Scorch Overview = |-| Iggy & Scorch Skins = |-| Iggy & Scorch Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Category:Intermediate Category:Zoner Category:Sieger Category:Elusive